


When I Wake, You Remain

by cal1brations



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Barnaby always gets the shit end of the stick tbh, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, but Kotetsu tries to make up for it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/cal1brations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I woke up and all I could think of was the taste of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Wake, You Remain

Barnaby would not particularly call himself an “early riser” because the only reason he ever willingly gets up early is after he has a horrid night of sleep. He doesn’t think that’s very fair to take the title of people who actually enjoy the morning and replace it with his absolute loathing of lying in bed, unable to sleep anymore.

This morning, after a lovely night of tossing and turning, he decides to get up a half hour before his alarm is supposed to go off. Kotetsu is still nested down in bed, face jammed into his pillow while the rest of him is huddled in the messy quilts of Barnaby’s bed. He drops a kiss to Kotetsu’s shoulder as he gets up, deciding not to bother with his glasses as he heads to the bathroom for a piss and a shower (two different tasks that are not done in the same space).

It takes a little effort not to bang into anything-- even if this is his apartment, Barnaby is a little sluggish in the morning, and without his glasses, he feels as blind as a mole. But he manages his routine with little issue, stripping to the bare while he waits for the shower to heat up. If there’s one thing he hates about living on the Gold Stage, it’s waiting for the water to get hot, especially in the mornings.

He steps into the shower stall quietly, baring his face to the warm spray with closed eyes. He feels a little sore from all his uncomfortable “napping” the night before, but he ignores that, moving to rub his eyes and run his fingers over his jaw-- he’ll have to shave today, he thinks quietly as he tilts his head, wetting his hair to be washed.

It’s right as he starts washing his face that he hears the quiet padding of Kotetsu entering the bathroom; he keeps the door open usually when he’s showering, and while he doesn’t mind Kotetsu coming in to join him, he doesn’t really want to talk about sleeping or not sleeping, especially at six in the morning, and especially when neither of them have had coffee yet.

Barnaby taps on the glass of the shower door to get Kotetsu’s attention while he’s standing there, rubbing his face tiredly. When Kotetsu spares him a surprised look, Barnaby melts into a smile, pushing the door open to allow Kotetsu to come inside. Kotetsu quickly strips from his clothes, nearly falling as he jumps out of his boxers before hurrying into the shower, sparing Barnaby a little kiss.

“You got up early,” he tells him, voice low and thick with his drowsiness; Barnaby figures he has woken him, and that makes him feel a little bit bad. He focuses on scrubbing his face, and when he gets a little rough, Kotetsu stops him, gently taking Barnaby’s face in his own hands and helping him rinse the soap away before kissing him again, lovingly.

Kotetsu almost asks what Barnaby expects him to ask at that point-- “Can I wash your hair?”-- but he doesn’t, because Barnaby does not trust anyone but himself and Claire at his first-choice salon to do _anything_ to his hair. However, Kotetsu recovers by slicking his hands up with soap while Barnaby lathers his in shampoo, and as Barnaby washes his hair, Kotetsu makes quick work of washing the rest of him, using the excuse of washing him up to give Barnaby a massage. Mainly at his shoulders, which makes Barnaby slump a little in delight, but he touches all over, fingers gentle and knowing, and Barnaby shivers more than a few times.

He rinses his hair out, and subsequently rinses himself off, and Kotetsu steals another few kisses. His hands slink down from Barnaby’s jaw down to his chest, then slide down his sides to Barnaby’s hips, tracing circles into his defined hipbones for a long moment before they reach down and give his ass a squeeze, which may or may not make Barnaby moan a little into Kotetsu’s mouth.

“I had a really good dream last night,” Kotetsu whispers against Barnaby’s lips, in this tone that isn’t very Kotetsu, but is indeed very Tiger-esque, and Barnaby chews on the inside of his lip for a moment, before he spares Kotetsu a look.

Kotetsu’s eyes have this habit of looking particularly predatory when he’s making his advances.

“What about?” Barnaby asks, hands sliding around Kotetsu’s shoulders as he’s pressed up to the tile wall of the shower, Kotetsu’s hands moving to hold his hips again.

“Mm, this and that,” he mumbles, kissing down Barnaby’s neck, licking a little at the length of his collarbones, which makes Barnaby hum in eager approval. The attention from Kotetsu and the warmth of the water running over him easily gets him half-hard, and Barnaby is not the only one to notice this.

Kotetsu looks down between them, smiling a little at Barnaby’s slowly-rising cock, and Barnaby knows they’ll probably use all the hot water this morning, so the dishes will have to be done later.

“But there was this great part, I can’t remember why, but...” he trails off as he slowly moves down to his haunches, down to his knees. His mouth his level with Barnaby’s cock, and Barnaby quickly fumbles to reach the shower head, angling it away from them a bit, to save Kotetsu the trial of trying to breathe with his mouth full.

“I woke up and all I could think of was the taste of you,” Kotetsu finishes slowly, looking up to Barnaby with searing amber eyes, warm enough to _burn_ , Barnaby thinks in a lustful haze as he slowly strokes his fingers into Kotetsu’s thick, coarse hair, slicking his bangs back from his face to see all of his want as he looks up to Barnaby.

“You’re so needy,” Barnaby chastises with a smirk, and Kotetsu grins up at him, licking a long stripe up the inside of Barnaby’s thigh, which makes his legs quiver a little; he braces back against the wall a bit, just to be safe.

“Nah, _excited_ ,” Kotetsu provides with a nip to Barnaby’s hip. “ _Hungry_ ,” he adds in a husky growl, nuzzling his nose to the skin just above Barnaby’s cock, which makes Barnaby moan out loud, dropping his head back to the wall as he spreads his legs a little bit more, waiting for Kotetsu to stop teasing and just _do it._

And when he does, _god_ , it feels more relaxing than a massage, it feels _incredible_. Kotetsu’s mouth is seering around the flesh of his dick, his tongue coming to cradle his cock with great love and care as he delves _all_ the way down, and _all_ the way back, pressing a kiss to the tip. His hands hold Barnaby’s ass, a cheek in each large hand, as he pulls Barnaby’s hips to his mouth, swallowing him down eagerly with a low hum that makes Barnaby stutter-- his legs suddenly feel like jelly and he doesn’t fucking care at all.

His hands reach down to card through Kotetsu’s hair, stroking and combing through the thick locks. He likes the way Kotetsu looks with his bangs slicked back, very proper, and as Barnaby admires Kotetsu’s hair while he sucks him, he watches Kotetsu’s thick eyebrows raise as he flicks his eyes up to him.  Molten gold stares up at him, heated by the lust and his mouth full of Barnaby-- Barnaby has to tilt his head back again, choking out a blissful cry as Kotetsu gives his ass a firm squeeze, pulling his hips forward and back, guiding Barnaby to fuck his mouth at a slow, steady pace.

Barnaby struggles to keep himself quiet; it’s early, and not the proper time to be moaning and yelling, but _fuck_ , Kotetsu’s so good, Barnaby isn’t sure how or why he’s as good as he is with what he does to Barnaby, but he is, and Barnaby is spoiled rotten by it.

Kotetsu’s mouth makes a sneaky dip down to his balls, making Barnaby squirm and wriggle as he sucks each into his mouth, lips so soft they’re almost ticklish. He quickly switches back to Barnaby’s cock, however, finding it a little difficult to breathe there, which Barnaby makes a breathy little laugh at. Kotetsu gets him back for his laughter by swirling his tongue particularly hard around the head of Barnaby’s dick, making a long lick up the underside of him before sliding his lips back down, and Barnaby nearly faints at the attentions.

It seems like it happens all at once, the way Kotetsu’s making desperate little noises around his cock as he swallows him down eagerly, and in turn, Barnaby holds him by the hair, keeping his mouth still as he actively fucks Kotetsu’s warm mouth, whimpering as he gets nearer, nearer, nearer-- so close, _fuck_ , and Kotetsu’s moaning around him and digging his nails into the flesh of Barnaby’s ass, **_fuck_** \--

Barnaby comes with a gasping stutter like _Ko- **tetsu**_! as he spills into his partner’s mouth, heaving out little pants as he hangs his head down, watching closely as Kotetsu swallows _all_ of it, the apple of his throat bobbing in his greed. He spends a few more moments sucking Barnaby dry, seeming to revel in Barnaby’s gasping noises, his trembling hands stroking through Kotetsu’s hair as he finally pulls away, grinning this dopey grin up at Barnaby and it’s so very _Kotetsu_ that Barnaby can’t help laughing a little, still breathless.

“I’m pretty sure I can’t get up,” Kotetsu tells him with a weak laugh, and Barnaby smiles at that as he slides down to his own knees, legs folding under him as he sits with Kotetsu at the floor of the shower, the spray of water pelting their legs and mostly the majority of the shower door, from when Barnaby nearly threw the shower head to the side in his haste earlier. They huddle in a little pile at the corner of the shower, though when Barnaby notices Kotetsu half-hard, he smiles coyly, turning to nibble at Kotetsu’s stubbly jaw, smiling against his skin.

“Did your dream include a happy ending for you, too?” He asks softly, and Kotetsu blushes fiercely, because Barnaby can feel it there with his face against Kotetsu’s neck. He takes that as a solid “maybe” and lets his hand trail down Kotetsu’s chest, walking his fingers down to Kotetsu’s cock to slowly wrap around him there, holding the weight of Kotetsu’s arousal firm in his hand.

“Just from sucking me off?” Barnaby asks filthily, and Kotetsu makes a little groan, turning to press his cheek against Barnaby’s scalp. Barnaby lavishes at Kotetsu’s stubbly neck, sucking little lovebites there, though he is careful of where; Kotetsu always wears a collared shirt, though, plus his tie, so it gives Barnaby a bit of a safety zone in where he decides to nibble. Either way, the sound Kotetsu makes is delicious, so Barnaby is sure he couldn’t stop now even if he wanted to; he likes hearing Kotetsu’s voice like this, as he’s often fairly quiet.

Nonetheless, he pumps Kotetsu with firm strokes of his hand, but still slow in his pace, just as he knows Kotetsu likes it. Kotetsu squirms a little, trying to press his hips up into Barnaby’s hand with great need for the tender attention he’s being given, and Barnaby laughs quietly against his skin, licking a stripe up the tendon of Kotetsu’s neck, making Kotetsu shudder violently at the feeling.

“I can’t believe just sucking me off did this to you,” he mumbles against Kotetsu’s skin, and Kotetsu makes a choked off little noise like _nuh_ that Barnaby thinks might actually supposed to be like “nuh-uh” but that only makes him smirk, twisting his hand around Kotetsu as he strokes him, swirling his thumb firmly around the tip, and he thinks it’s cute, the way Kotetsu’s hips jump into his hand, eager.

“Did you just love the taste of it that much?” Barnaby asks in the tone he reserves only for inquiries like this, nipping at Kotetsu’s ear before pressing a kiss there instead. His hand strokes slower, tugging Kotetsu’s cock in a way that makes him tense up for a long moment before releasing the tension with a long, low moan. “Are you thinking about it right now, how hot it felt down your throat? Are you going to come?”

Kotetsu nods eagerly, and it only takes a few more strokes before Kotetsu’s pressing his cheek firmly to Barnaby, moaning breathless curses as he comes, release spilling over Barnaby’s hands and dripping down to the wet shower floor to be washed away. He pants in long breaths as he tilts his head back to rest against the wall, eyes closed, and he has the greatest look of relief on his face that makes Barnaby smile as he gives him a kiss on the lips, long, slow, and loving.

They sit like that a little longer, until Kotetsu decides he actually wants to wash up and Barnaby decides to allow him that. They both slowly move up to their feet, careful not to bump into each other or slip in the process. However, Barnaby frowns at an odd noise, a weird _pat-patter_ of the shower that he’s not used to hearing.

Kotetsu frowns at Barnaby’s frown, but before he can ask what’s wrong, Barnaby’s eyes are looking to the shower door, and, yep--

It’s ajar. Water is pouring absolutely _all over_ his goddamn floor.

He’s going to _kill_ Kotetsu, he decides, and Kotetsu quickly realizes what Barnaby’s deadly look is directed at. The old man hops out of the shower with a boyish snicker, which only makes Barnaby want to _hit him_ even more, or at least scream in his face a little for being a total klutz.

But it’s not as bad as it could be, Barnaby thinks as he slams off the water, which has just begun to run cold. As he towels off (then dries the floor with a couple nasty curses under his breath), he thinks it’s a little bit cute how Kotetsu apologizes by bringing him a cup of coffee with just enough sugar and cream, because Kotetsu knows him well enough to meet his picky, sometimes impossible, standards.

So he doesn’t hit him (he _never_ would), maybe gives him a playful shove though as they head out to the kitchen after they finish making themselves up (Kotetsu teases Barnaby for doing his hair, but at least Barnaby doesn’t spend half an hour perfecting his twin dork-beards) to find something to eat in Barnaby’s empty apartment, which is slowly getting more furnished the more Kotetsu is over here.

The morning is fairly uneventful, but Kotetsu’s presence makes it a bit better. Barnaby thinks perhaps he’d like to be an early riser if it means getting to spend more time with his partner, at home, in a normal element.

... _Or_ he could spend more time just sleeping with him in bed, he thinks with a smile around the lip of his mug as he watches Kotetsu nearly nod off into his own coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Barnaby's rockin' one of [these kinds](http://www.capeandislandsglass.com/images/largeFrameless2.jpg) of showers. Fancy rich boy. I bet that shit has those gnarly speakers in there. Rockin' out to the violent crescendos of _Als Luise Die Briefe_ (Mozart) or a personal favorite 'o mine, _Élégie_ (Debussy). Check them out. Feel cultured. Immerse yourself in the sorrowful woes of classical music.


End file.
